Wayne Davis
Wayne Davis is portrayed by Gary Cole. Biography Wayne Davis is Katherine Mayfair's ex-husband and a police cop. He would frequently beat her and it wasn't until Katherine packed up everything and left with their daughter Dylan Davis that she escaped. Katherine moved into Wisteria lane and became friends with the deceased Mary Alice Young and Susan Mayer but a couple of months after Katherine Mayfair had left Wayne, he came to her house (when Katherine Mayfair was out and Mary Alice Young was baby sitting) to give Dylan Davis a bicycle and a doll. Mary Alice Young not knowing who he was let him come in but realizes when Dylan called him daddy that it is Katherine Mayfair's ex-husband. Later Katherine Mayfair and her Aunt, Lillian Simms arrived and Mary Alice tells her that her ex-husband was inside and that now he had left. Katherine and Lillian ran in and started to pack Dylan's clothes in her room. Lillian came into the room and told Katherine that Wayne has just showed up and is outside. Katherine tells Lillian to let him inside. Katherine goes to Dylan's bed and grabs the doll that Wayne gave her and puts it on top of Dylan's closet. Katherine walks down stairs to let Wayne in. Wayne about how much he spent looking for Katherine and Dylan. Wayne tells Katherine that he wants Dylan. Katherine screams at Wayne to leave and push's Wayne but he gets up and walks towards her but she grabs a candle holder and hits his head, Wayne falls down. In lots of pain he starts to get up, bleeding. Wayne tells Katherine that he will be back for Dylan and Katherine says that she will do anything to keep Wayne away from Dylan. Wayne opens the door and leaves angrily. Lillian hears a crash and goes to see if Katherine is alright. Katherine says that she is fine. Katherine falls asleep on her sofa and wakes up hearing screams by Lillian coming from Dylan's room. Katherine runs up and sees the closet on top of Dylan, realizing that when Dylan was trying to get the doll from Wayne (which Katherine had put on top of the closet) when the closet fell on Dylan and she was crushed to death. Katherine started screaming and picked up the closet, later Katherine and Lillian started to dig up Dylan outside so no one would find out that had Dylan had been crushed to death. Katherine went to a Romanian orphanage age and found a girl who looked just like Dylan and adopted her. Many years later Katherine moved back to Wisteria Lane because her new husband Adam Mayfair had been sewed by Sylvia Green for sexual harassment and they could not afford a house so Aunt Lillian let Katherine, Adam and Dylan move in with her. A month or two after they moved in with Aunt Lillian she dies writing a little note for Dylan saying that she is not Katherine's real daughter she was adopted. It never got to Dylan until a few months after. Later the new Dylan is driving home one day and she is stopped by a police officer for speeding, and the police officer lets her go with a warning. She meets the police officer again the next day, and he reveals that he is her father, Wayne Davis. He tells her that he tried to track her down and stopped her even though she was not speeding as he just wanted to see Dylan. He admits that he has been abusive to Katherine in the past, but he tells Dylan that her mother is not just a victim in this incident, and also beat him more severely than he would beat her. However, Dylan wants to talk to Wayne and she swears that she will not tell her mother about meeting him. When Dylan tries to help out Katherine to print out invitation cards for the anniversary Katherine is hired to plan, Dylan takes the opportunity to have dinner with her father with the excuse that she is going to the print shop. Dylan claims that she is dating a boy in school, which Katherine only heard about but had not seen yet, in reality she is meeting her father, Wayne for dinner every night. One night, Wayne would come clean to Katherine and tell her how sorry he is. Katherine discovers their secret meeting when she decided to spy on Dylan one night. Dylan then admits that she is lying about a boy she's seeing and she was seeing her father and then invited him to the house. Wayne told Katherine that he has changed after 12 years, and she told him she is no longer afraid of him anymore. When Wayne left the house, Katherine sighed in relief, and it is revealed that she hid a revolver in the drawer. Dylan confronts Katherine, who had planned to move out now that Wayne knows where they live. Dylan refuses to move out as she wants to stay with her father. When Wayne picks up Dylan to take her to her recital one day, Katherine tells him that she is not interested in a reconciliation. She tells him that she cheated on him during their marriage, and Dylan is not his daughter. When Wayne asks about Dylan's actual father, Katherine replies that it does not really matter now. As she walks back home, Wayne picks up the chewing gum Dylan chewed on earlier for DNA examination. He says that he wants to get a confirmation of relation between a suspect and a victim. The results reveal that her DNA sample has no relation to the "victim". When Dylan visits Wayne on Mother's Day, Wayne checks on Dylan's arms for scars (he had watched home videos of Dylan learning to ride a bike and she had wounded her arm). Furious that she is not his daughter, Wayne yells at Dylan to get out of his apartment before he calls the police. Wayne shows up at Katherine's house, demanding to know who Dylan is. He says that Dylan is not his daughter, so she must not be Katherine's either. He tries to pull a strand of hair from Katherine's head for DNA examination, but his actions are interrupted when Bob and Lee show up, looking for a caterer for their commitment ceremony. Katherine is delighted, and says that she and Bree will be ready for duty. Wayne leaves but promises to return. Later, Katherine and Bree practice firing guns at the shooting range. When Katherine comes home, Adam is there, and presses Katherine to reveal the truth to Dylan. Katherine shakes her head, and Adam suggests they move away. When Katherine again says no as Dylan insists to stay, Adam reveals that he wants to take Dylan to a vacation of anywhere she chooses. Katherine replies, "Then we'd have to come back, and we'd be at square one again", to which Adam replies, "not if we don't come back". That night, at Dylan's recital, Adam goes to the parking lot during intermission. Wayne appears and asks Adam for help with his flat tire. Not knowing that he is Katherine's ex-husband, he agrees to help. Wayne knocks Adam unconscious with a four way wrench and drags him to his car. Katherine goes to the police station to report Adam as missing. She has a flashback to the last time she was in a station years earlier, when she tried to report Wayne's spousal abuse. The police woman taking her statement tells her to run away since Wayne, her ex-husband, has connections and her reports of Wayne abusing her will not be processed. So Katherine packed her bags and took Dylan to move in with Aunt Lillian. Back to the present time, she tries to tell the police that Wayne kidnapped Adam and that she is in danger but they do not listen. She comes home and starts to pack hastily but her daughter stops her, and questions her. She tells her the truth, leaving Dylan running out of the house angrily. Later at Susan's house Katherine asks her if they have seen Dylan but with no success. She comes home and is confronted by Wayne, and runs to get the gun but fails and is kept as hostage. He wants her to tell him what really happened to Dylan but she refuses, saying Wayne won't have an alibi when and if she turns up dead. Just then Ellie Leonard comes in and, not able to see Katherine or the gun, she threatens Wayne with a kitchen knife to let her hide from the police which Gabrielle Solis. He pulls a cushion over the gun and shoots Ellie in the lung and she drops dead without even a sigh. Realizing he can use her as an alibi, he prepares to shoot Katherine. He is interrupted with a knock on the door by Bree, who is also taken hostage. He threatens to shoot Bree Van De Kamp in the leg, which forces Katherine to tell Wayne the truth about Dylan. After Katherine telling Wayne about what happened to Dylan he is outraged about the truth and is about to shoot her when Adam enters the house. The two fight out of view, but Adam manages to wound Wayne. Katherine holds Wayne at gunpoint while Bree treats Adam's wounds. Wayne taunts Katherine, saying his friends on the force will ensure he will get out, and that he will never leave her alone. Katherine, realizing the truth of this, shoots Wayne in his chest, finally killing him. Bree rushes out of the house and asks her three friends to provide an alibi for Katherine. The police question the four women and Katherine is in a trance-like state. The police conclude the shooting was in self-defense and release Katherine. As she walks out of her house free she looks over the police line and sees her friends (Susan Delfino, Bree Hodge, Gabrielle Solis and Lynette Scavo) looking at her smiling. Katherine's daughter, Dylan, comes out of the crowd to confront her, in a loving way. Trivia Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: Dylan Davis (deceased) Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Mrs. Davis Father: Mr. Davis Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Wife: Katherine Mayfair (divorced) Current Wife: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: N/A Davis, Wayne